Mercenario
La guerra no acaba nunca en el Viejo Mundo, por lo que siempre se necesitan guerreros. Los Nobles acaudalados, los mercaderes ricos contratan a Mercenarios para proteger sus intereses o poner fin rápidamente a los desacuerdos, y muchos de ellos tienen el equivalente a un ejército privado. Hay distintos tipos de mercenarios, desde los jóvenes atraídos por la aventura hasta los soldados profesionales veteranos que han participado en una docena de batallas (o más). Descripción El mercenario combate por el dinero, los despojos de la guerra y el sabor de la sangre. Todos los mercenarios sueñan con fabulosas riquezas, pero para la mayoría de ellos, la realidad consiste en una muerte temprana y una tumba anónima. Los Mercenarios vagan por el Viejo Mundo, de una guerra a otra: tarde o temprano, alguien alquilará sus espadas para resolver una cuenta pendiente. Estas espadas de alquiler proceden de todas partes, aunque Tilea es especialmente famosa sus regimientos. Los reinos del Viejo Mundo generan suficientes conflictos como para procurar empleo a varios miles de Mercenarios. Pero finalmente, los más avispados se percatan de que no hay ninguna olla de oro para el soldado de alquiler, y emprenden una vida aventurera en busca de variedad o de mayores recompensas. Aunque el Imperio tiene un ejército regular, lo refuerza con mercenarios. Mercenarios por reinos thumb|294px *'Tilea': Los mercenarios son tan comunes en Tilea que están representados por gremios. Los mercenarios Tileanos son conocidos por sus habilidades de negociación e incluso pueden cambiar de bando durante las batallas si los adversarios les ofrecen más dinero. *'Imperio': Los mercenarios imperiales son rufianes aventureros armados con una gran variedad de armas. Estos hombres forman regimientos de compañía libres en los ejércitos del Imperio, o viajan a los Reinos Fronterizos cuando no hay guerras en casa en las que luchar. *'Bretonia': los señores de Bretonia no contratan mercenarios en sus ejércitos, considerándolos una pérdida de dinero cuando los campesinos no cuestan nada en absoluto. Los mercenarios bretonianos son bastante raros, pero no desconocidos. *'Reinos Fronterizos': los mercenarios son el pilar de los ejércitos en los Reinos Fronterizos, que viajan desde todo el Viejo Mundo para ganarse la vida. Los mercenarios naturales de esta región luchan generalmente como las tropas centrales de un ejército. *'Kislev': la valentía y la resistencia son las cualidades buscadas por los patrones de mercenarios de Kislev. Estos hombres a menudo son contratados para reforzar los ejércitos permanentes contra las amenazas del Caos. Sin embargo, los jinetes kislevitas son leales solo a sus propios clanes, y no trabajan como mercenarios. *'Estalia': los mercenarios de Estalia son hábiles espadachines con ardiente temperamento. Debido a que no cooperan bien con otros mercenarios, los estalianos suelen ser contratados en grupos más pequeños y se les asignan objetivos especiales con los que se pueden encargar solos. Se desempeñan bien en este papel. *'Norsca': Los mercenarios de Norsca se consideran demasiado poco confiables para ser contratados frecuentemente, porque a veces ignoran las órdenes en el fragor de la batalla. Sin embargo, los mercenarios nórdicos son empleados ocasionalmente por su capacidad de intimidación. *'Arabia': Los jinetes de Arabia son ampliamente considerados como los mejores del mundo (aunque los jinetes kislevitas podrían estar en desacuerdo). La mayoría de los mercenarios árabes que viajan al Viejo Mundo lo hacen sin montura, pero pueden servir en la caballería si son equipados por sus patrones. 3ª Ed. The Empire has repelled invasions from foreign powers and has stood steadfast in the face of marauding greenskins or barbarians from the northlands. At other times, the Empire has been riven with internal divisions, such as the wars during the Time of Three Emperors or the bloody siege of 1865 prosecuted by the Count of Middenland against his rival in the city of Carroburg. Even in periods of relative peace, or in areas that have not seen conflict for years, there is always a job available for a fighting man. Nobles often hire mercenaries to garrison their holdings, to provide muscle for expeditions, or to pursue a feud with a rival. Merchant houses employ mercenaries to guard caravans and warehouses, while priests hire them as bodyguards or to provide security for temples. Guild masters, wizards from the Colleges of Magic, organised criminals, and even the agents of Chaos have all commissioned sell-swords at times. Most of the mercenaries in the Empire are men who once fought as militia alongside the Imperial army. Such men often find they develop a taste for conflict and bloodshed, and so join mercenary bands known as Free Companies. Even in the heart of the Empire, mercenaries often originate from foreign lands. Tilean mercenaries have a reputation for professionalism that other sell-swords do not. Other foreign mercenaries, such as kossars from Kislev, the almost feral berserkers from Norsca, or the enormous ogres who ply their trade in the Empire are often viewed with distrust if not open hostility. The life of a mercenary is not so different from that of an adventurer, and they often join adventuring parties in pursuit of rumours of riches. Imágenes Mercenario primera edicion .jpg mercenario de los reinos fronterizos.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir